Unexpected Meeting in China
by Fragments of Imagination
Summary: A side story from "My Choice", this is the story of when Yoh visited China and met with Jun.


Unexpected Meeting in China

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought_

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Unexpected Meeting in China**

* * *

"Jun, there's a job from townsfolk, they said that there's a rumor about a few zombie attacking people around the town, can you do it? It's your specialize after all." Tao En, the head of the Tao family ask his daughter.

"Yes, father." A young green haired girl with green Chinese dress answered cheerfully, "Wait, I will finished writing for Ren first before I go".

En nod and leave for bed, he is sure that his daughter will be able to do the job.

Jun writing letter for her little brother, Ren, with happy expression. "Yup, finished." She said cheerfully and insert the letter to an envelope, then she stand up to get her talismans ready. She look at her guardian spirit, "Let's go, Pai-Long." She said cheerfully to him, Pai-Long has already become her guardian spirit since jun was a small child, and since he use his own body, he can move as he wish and more convenient when fight.

"Let's go." Pai-Long answered with warm smile.

Jun and Pai-Long walk together to the town far from the Tao Residence, "Do you think the rumor is true?" Jun ask to Pai-Long, they are currently looking over the town from one of the tall buildings.

"I don't know, but I can feel that the air is not normal." Pai-Long answered seriously.

Jun nod and look around again, the town is quiet because it's night time, passed 11 already. As they look around, Jun noticed something, "Say, Pai-Long, it's human right?" Jun pointing at a small figure wearing black cloak and his head covered by it's hood, the figure looked around as if searching for something.

"Yes, it's not a movement from a zombie." Pai-Long answered as he observe the strange behaviour of the figure, "Do you think that boy is a Doushi like you? He might be the one that sent those zombies".

Jun nod her head, "Let's follow him." They just take a step forward when they felt like someone behind them, they turn in time to evade the attack of a bunch of zombies. "Pai-Long!" Jun yelled as she throw 2 talismans to each of Pai-Long's arms, the talismans are good to strengthen Pai-Long's arms.

Pai-Long jump and attack the zombies, he is a Kung-Fu Master, a few zombies are nothing to him. But Jun is not trained that much in martial arts and has difficulty to evade many attack at once, it's even more difficult for her to fight on top of a roof.

"Jun!" Pai-Long notices that Jun is cornered but he can't help her, it's too late, Jun nearly fall from the roof, "Jun!".

Jun yelped when she lose her balance and fall from the roof, "Elfrost! Oversoul, Wings of Demon!" there's calm but strong voice rang from below.

Jun can feel that the Shaman catch her and they fly back to the roof, "Jun!" Pai-Long exclaim in relief.

Jun has lowered so that her feet can reach the rooftop, she look up to see her savior, it's the mysterious boy with hooded black cloak.

The boy turn to face the zombies, "Zombies." he called with strong and steady voice, "Your time here already long end, go to the realm of death!".

After the boy finished talking, all the zombies turn to dust. Jun blinked and look at the bat-winged boy again, "What technique was that?" she asks in shock, "I never see that kind of technique".

The figure smile at her, "It's a technique passed down in Haruyama family, the Kotodama technique, it's not the real kotodama though." he said cheerfully, then look around, "Huh, I lost him".

"Who?" Pai-Long asks curiously.

"Thief, he distracted me using those zombies yesterday night, he stole my travel bag." The boy said sheepishly, he removed his hood, "My name is Haruyama Yoh." he said in friendly way and offered his hands to a shake hand, "Nice to meet you".

"Nice to meet you too." Jun said politely, answering the offering hand, "I'm Tao Jun, thank you for saving me back there".

Yoh nod, "I can't let people die in front of my eyes, no matter it's an accident or not." he said calmly, "I have to go now though, see you later".

"Yes, thanks again for destroying those zombie for us." Jun said truthfully, Yoh nod and jump from the roof, he fly with his wings Oversoul.

Pai-Long sigh, "Come and go like wind." he commented lowly, "Let's go back now, we might as well come back tomorrow to see for this guy the boy was talking about".

Jun nod, "You are right." she said as she look at the direction the winged boy fly, "We will be back tomorrow".

* * *

Yoh sigh when he flop down on the grass far from the town, this is the third country he visited since he start traveling, he never think that he would get robbed by a low rank Demon.

"Yoh, do you think that Jun is acquainted with that Demon?" Elfrost asks as he settled down beside Yoh.

Yoh closed his eyes tiredly, "No, she is a Doushi, and from her aura, she is a good girl." he answered absent-mindedly, "Good night".

"Easy going like usual." Elfrost commented, "Good night".

The next morning Yoh walking around the town still with his hood, he don't want his face to be seen, it's lucky of him to save some of his money in his waist bag, or else he would starved now.

"Haruyama-san!" Yoh turn around to face Jun, "We meet again." Jun smile as she walked to Yoh.

Yoh smile back, "Hello, Tao Jun." Yoh greet her, "What a coincident to meet here".

Jun grin, "Well, I want to search for this guy who sent the zombies before, my family accepted the request to stop him after all." she answer in friendly way, "What about you?".

"The same as you." Yoh answered cheerfully, "Why don't we search together?".

Jun nod and look at one of the building, there is Pai-Long, who is looking around with eyes like a hawk. Jun make an okay gesture for him, Pai-Long nod and wear a black cloak before jump down and run to her.

"We are going to search the guy together with Haruyama-san, he has the same goal as us." Jun informed her guardian spirit with a grin, "Our job will be easier now".

Pai-Long nod and looked at Yoh curiously, "Why are you searching for him?" his tone not accusing, just curious.

Yoh smile in carefree way, "Well, the reason is because he make too much trouble, even for the Demon league, so the Demon Elder ask me to kill him since Demons are not used to kill their own kind." he said cheerfully.

Jun and Pai-Long looks shocked by the news, "Demon?" they ask in the same time.

"Yes." Yoh said simply, "This guy is not human, that's why he is hard to be detected by normal Shaman." Yoh sigh, "But I wonder if I really have to kill him, he is just childish and doesn't know that it's bad for Demon if human known about their existence".

Jun look at Yoh blankly, "Um, so, are you used in dealing with Demon? Aren't they strong and evil?" she asks hesitantly.

Yoh blinks, then he remember that even Shamans don't know about Demon existence. "No, not all of them are evil." Yoh said calmly, "In fact, the Demon that raised me when I small is very kind and dislike to fighting humans." he then look at Jun seriously, not that Jun will see it, "Many strong Demons are immune to Shaman's ability, so please leave this Demon to me. I don't want you get in trouble by kill him, other Demons might seeing you as a threat and start attacking you".

Jun look at Pai-Long, they gulped knowing who they are fighting against. They turn to Yoh and nod, "Does that means that you are often attacked by Demons?" Jun ask anxiously.

Yoh laugh and sounded so carefree, "I'm used with Demons and Onis attacking me, the Demon Elder called a truce with me and they won't attacked me for 3 months if I kill this Demon." he said casually, like commented about weather.

Yoh laugh stopped right away when he notice the familiar furyoku, the fire Shaman who killed Luna come to their way. He look at the direction where the furyoku coming, "Tao Jun, please don't talk about Demon for a while, we have unexpected guest, a dangerous one to be messing around with." he said tonelessly.

Jun want to ask what Yoh mean by that when there's a burst of fire just about 3 meters ahead of them, Jun gasped when she notice that the guest's face is look identic with Yoh.

Yoh tug Jun dress and press a finger on his lips, a hint for Jun to stay quiet about him.

Jun gulped and nod slightly, then facing the other boy, she eyed him with wary expression.

"You are Tao Jun, aren't you?" The boy asks calmly, "I want to asks if you want to join me in my goal to build Shaman only kingdom".

Jun narrowed her eyes, "There's no way around it." she answered shortly.

"I see, then, you have no use to me." He said with blank expression and snapped his fingers.

A big form appear and move to attack Jun, Jun was too surprise to move and don't have enough time to fight. Just when she thought that she will die, Yoh step in front of her and lifted his hand towards the boy.

There's a five talismans floating in front of Yoh, the boy's attack blocked by the talismans.

"Who are you?" The boy asks calmly as he stopped his attack, "This is the first time someone can block my attack so easily".

"I'm the apprentice of Luna the Miko who you killed a month ago." Yoh answered calmly, "I won't let you messing with the Tao, please back off, Hao".

Hao smirked, "I see, so you are that boy, I thought you are a mere human." he said calmly, then attack again, but the talismans block his attack again.

"Please back off." Yoh repeated, "I don't want to humiliate you by fighting and win, seeing how you are so proud of your large furyoku".

Hao scowled, "Let's see if you can say that again." he growled and burn Yoh, Jun and Pai-Long with fire.

Yoh move his right hand to the right, the 5 different colors talismans move to 5 direction around the three, Hao's fire get blocked outside the circle of talismans.

Hao growl and get back his Oversoul, "I never felt any Shamanic aura from you, how come you are this strong?" he grumble.

"Simple." Yoh answered calmly, "I block my furyoku, and miko arts are not requiring much of them. I will say this again, please back off before I make you feel humiliated by losing".

Hao growled and leave with a burst of flame, Yoh sigh and take back his talismans, "I wonder if we relate to each other somehow, seeing our faces are the same, it can't be a coincidence only." he murmured and look at Jun, "Are you alright?".

Jun nod, but her eyes are very wide, Pai-Long also looking at Yoh with the same expression. "Good." Yoh said cheerfully, "I have to go now, I release too much furyoku, the Onis will come soon, I don't want to involved you".

"Wait." Jun stopped him, she handed Yoh a paper card, "That's Tao residence's address and phone number, if you need help, contact us, we will help you gladly".

Yoh smiled, "Thank you." he said and fly with his oversoul.

Jun shake her head, "I wonder what will happen to us if he wasn't with us just now." she said with a sigh.

That night, not listening to Yoh advice, Jun went to the town. "Jun." Pai-Long called her in scolding manner.

Jun smile at him, "Don't worry, I only want to see how he deal with the Demon." she said calmly and follow after Yoh.

* * *

Yoh is currently looking around the town with his butterfly shikigamis, that's why he know Jun is following him. He chuckles, "That girl is definitely a stubborn girl." he whispered and back to his work again.

It's an easy job to find the Demon, but Yoh is still surprised when he sees the Demon is eating a human. Yoh frown, "Seems like there's no need for mercy here." he said grumpily and make a small butterfly shikigami, "Die, worthless Demon".

The Demon died instantly when the butterfly went through his head, Yoh grab the Demon dead body in the head and drag him away from the woman human. He drag the Demon until outside the city, he dumped the body to the ground and burn it until no trace left.

"Seems like, you really are an expert in dealing with Demons." Jun's voice rang behind him.

"Yeah." Yoh commented without looking at Jun, "I must be scary in your eyes now".

"Nope." Jun answered cheerfully, "You are strong but kind and friendly, why must I get scared?" she walk to Yoh's side, "Next time, come to my home, Yoh".

Yoh look at her and smile, "Sure, Jun." he said cheerfully.

**_Fin_**

* * *

Froim : Please review ^^


End file.
